


Parallel (cover)

by Belladonna1185



Series: Book Covers [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Case Fic, Multi, Parallels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna1185/pseuds/Belladonna1185
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for the fic Parallel by brbsoulnomming. Awesome story with fantastic original characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallel (cover)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brbsoulnomming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brbsoulnomming/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Parallel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/205389) by [brbsoulnomming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brbsoulnomming/pseuds/brbsoulnomming). 



[](http://s1382.photobucket.com/user/belladonnabedlam/media/ParallelCover_zpseeyxmwwr.jpg.html)


End file.
